


immaculate (or, sharon's lesbian awakening)

by artificialcitrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut, just about as much smut as i could cram into 5k words, like a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialcitrus/pseuds/artificialcitrus
Summary: Sharon's been with the same guy since she was seventeen and has never had an orgasm. Her best friend Willam takes it upon herself to find a pretty lesbian to fix that. (inspired by a tweet that can be seen on aqcitrus.tumblr.com)





	immaculate (or, sharon's lesbian awakening)

“Idiot! Learn how to cook a fucking egg!”

Willam’s shouting at the TV sent Sharon into a fit of giggles, clutching her best friend’s arm for support as she laughed. They were pleasantly buzzed off of cheap beer and two-buck Chuck, having ordered takeout for a night in. There was still food left even after they’d shared a joint in the afternoon, and they were slowly making their way through the boxes of rice and vegetable stir-fry in their laps. Whatever show they were watching was mostly just background noise, something for them to laugh at while they ate and talked and enjoyed each other’s company.

Sharon had recently been dumped by her boyfriend of five years, someone she’d been with since her senior year of high school. She was devastated to find him cheating on her, and it had come out in the open that he’d been cheating on her for almost the entirety of their relationship; Sharon was livid, and she knew just who to call. Willam had always been there for her, since they’d met in middle school as friendless outcasts, and she was her best friend in the entire world. Her plan of distracting Sharon with weed, alcohol, and lots of trashy takeout was clearly working at the moment.

“It’s not his fault!” Sharon laughed, trying not to choke on her food. “I’d be doing the same under a time limit like this!”

“Yeah, you’re no good under pressure,” Willam agreed. “Remember your first time?”

Sharon shoved her, pretending to be affronted. “It wasn’t that bad! I was just nervous because it was new.”

“Well now it’s not,” her best friend teased, “Now you’re a slut like me.”

“I am not!” Sharon protested, “Not at the moment, anyway. And it’s not like sex is that great, anyway.”

Willam’s jaw dropped. “Not that great?” she echoed, taken aback. Sharon gave her an odd look.

“Yeah? It’s not, like, life-changing or anything. Pretty boring, actually.”

Willam lowered the volume of the television, turning her whole body on the sofa so she could face Sharon. “Are you seriously telling me that the guy you’ve been dating since you were fourteen doesn’t fuck you right?  _ Good  _ sex isn’t boring.”

Sharon shrugged. “I mean, we didn’t have  _ bad _ sex,” she said, “It was really passionate, he was so sexy. It just didn’t feel that great, y’know? The emotional aspect was great, not the physical aspect.”

“I’m gonna kick his ass,” Willam muttered. “Sharon, you fucking idiot, the physical aspect is the whole  _ point _ of sex! Didn’t he make you feel like you were gonna explode, like your whole body was on fire?”

Sharon rolled her eyes. “That’s just how people exaggerate it.” Willam’s jaw dropped.

“Sharon,” she said seriously, “Have you ever had an orgasm? Like, even by yourself?”

“Of course I have,” Sharon defended, crossing her arms. Willam leaned back from her with a challenging expression, arms also folded.

“Oh yeah? What’s it feel like for  _ you _ then?” When Sharon was silent, unable to come up with a response, Willam gasped. “Holy fuck, you’ve never had one!”

“I-” Sharon started, but paused when Willam whipped out her phone and started tapping frantically. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Texting a friend,” Willam answered vaguely. Sharon shifted on the sofa, moving practically into her lap. Willam scowled, moving her phone out of reach before Sharon could look at it.

“Willam! Tell me what you’re doing!”

Willam put her phone away with a grin. “She’ll be here in half an hour.”

“ _ She? _ Who the fuck did you text?” Sharon demanded. Willam laughed.

“Listen, I have this friend, I think you’ll get along with her really well. I just texted her to come over so she can show you what good sex is really like.”

Sharon’s jaw hit the floor. “You texted some random girl you know to come over and fuck me? Are you  _ insane? _ ”

“A little,” Willam shrugged, “But yeah, I figured you’d be more comfortable if she came here. Don’t worry, she’ll come prepared and everything.”

“This is the weirdest good deed you’ve ever tried to do, Bill,” Sharon sighed, trying to quell her anxiety as she tidied up the living area. “I have no idea why I’m not stopping you.”

“Because you know I’m right,” Willam suggested, and Sharon really couldn’t argue. Sex with her ex was never really that pleasurable, and after hearing Willam describe good sex, she was more than intrigued. “He was the only person you’ve ever been with, right? Go outside your comfort zone, Shar!”

“I’m not… I’ve never really thought about being with a girl,” Sharon admitted. She couldn’t say for certain that she was straight, but Willam was right. She’d only dated one guy in her entire life, and he’d been the first boy to show any interest in her, so she’d jumped at the chance for love. After they’d graduated, when they were actually able to live together, things changed. In school, they’d been compatible, and were perfectly happy seeing each other in short bursts. Seeing him all the time, every single day, opened her eyes to the fact that they weren’t really very good for each other. Still, he’d always said he’d loved her, and he wasn’t a bad guy or anything, so she stayed.

Willam brought her out of her own thoughts with a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You’re gonna like her, I promise. Remember, I know you pretty fucking well. I saw how you weren’t really into him, I remember how you said that you were afraid to leave him in case you never found anyone else who would have you.” She kissed Sharon’s cheek. “I know it’s hard, baby, but sometimes the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else, right?”

“That’s what they say,” a teary-eyed Sharon laughed. “I can’t believe you did this. I can’t fucking believe you’re setting me up with some lesbian I’ve never met before!”

Willam held out the trash can for Sharon to dump the takeout boxes into, and gathered her things quickly after checking her phone. “You’ll like her, I told you. I gotta go before she gets here, but text me later. Tell me everything.”

“You’re fucking insane,” Sharon told her as she held the door open for Willam to leave. “You really are.”

“I know!” Willam called as she walked down the hallway. She flashed a huge grin at Sharon before disappearing out of sight, leaving Sharon to rush to get ready.

Twenty minutes later, Sharon had made herself look as nice as she could, putting on a little makeup and fixing her hair. She’d changed into cute underwear and a tight black dress; she didn’t have time to shave, but her ex had always preferred her to be waxed, so she only had the slightest regrowth anyway. When she heard the knock on her door, she jumped up to open it.

Standing in her doorway was the most gorgeous girl she’d ever seen; tall, blonde, and slender, with long legs and full lips, wearing workout clothes that barely concealed anything at all. There was a gym bag slung over her shoulder and her makeup was minimal, her hair thrown up into a ponytail; she’d probably just finished a workout. She flashed Sharon a smile.

“Hi, Sharon? I’m Alaska, Willam’s friend.”

“Um, hi,” Sharon smiled nervously. “Come on in. Do you want water or wine or something?”

“I’m okay, but thank you,” Alaska smiled, taking off her shoes. Even without them, she towered over Sharon, and Sharon was intimidated beyond belief. Setting down her gym bag, Alaska put a hand on her hip. “So, Bill told me you have a little… problem.”

Sharon winced. “How much detail did she go into?”

Alaska laughed, and Sharon’s heart fluttered at the sound. “She just said you’ve been stuck with the same guy for like five years and he’s terrible at sex.”

“He  _ was _ pretty terrible,” she admitted, both to Alaska and to herself. “I’ve, uh, never had an orgasm.”

Alaska bit her plump lower lip, her dark eyes wide with surprise. “Oh, you poor thing,” she cooed, stepping closer to run a hand up and down Sharon’s arm. “I’ll get you there, baby, if you want that.” She flushed a little, and Sharon nodded.

“I do. I’ve never been with anyone else, but… sex was about him, mostly.”

Alaska rolled her eyes as she crouched to pick up her bag. “Isn’t that just like a guy? I fucking hate men, I’m so glad I’m a lesbian.” Sharon laughed at that, and Alaska shared her giggles. “Do you wanna show me your bedroom? We can get to know each other a little better.”

“Yeah, of course. Right this way.”

Once they were in Sharon’s bedroom, Alaska sat down on her bed, patting the sheets beside her. Sharon had never been so nervous in her own bedroom, but somehow, this girl made her feel safe. She sat, and Alaska smiled at her.

“I know you’re probably nervous,” she said, “But I’m here for  _ you, _ Sharon. I’m gonna do my best to make you feel incredible, so I want you to communicate with me when things feel good, and especially when they don’t. Is that okay with you?”

Sharon bit her lip. “Yeah, of course.”

Alaska beamed at her, placing a hand on her thigh. “Great. Communication is the most important thing in sex, or in anything, actually. Just be clear with me and tell me what you need.”

“Right,” Sharon agreed, looking at the floor. Alaska did make her feel safer, but she was still a little daunted by the situation in front of her. Seeming to sense her hesitation, Alaska tilted her chin up, forcing eye contact.

“Can I kiss you, Sharon?” Sharon nodded, not quite able to find her voice as she leaned in close to meet Alaska’s lips. She immediately melted into the kiss, feeling her whole body heat up as Alaska deepened the kiss and licked into her mouth. Unable to control herself, Sharon let out a low whine, shifting closer as she sought more from Alaska. The blonde laughed against her lips, breaking the kiss to pull her shirt over her head, her sports bra following after.

Sharon’s eyes swept over Alaska’s bare chest, awed by how different their bodies were. She’d never seen a topless girl right in front of her, and something inside her was aching to explore the unfamiliarity of Alaska’s petite breasts. Alaska smiled and took Sharon’s hand in her own.

“Don’t be so shy, baby,” she said, “You can touch me.” She guided Sharon’s hand to her breast, kissing her again and letting out a little sigh when Sharon gave the sensitive flesh a squeeze. “Just like that,” she breathed against Sharon’s lips, gripping her thigh a little harder, her hand moving upward under Sharon’s dress.

Sharon was more turned on than she’d ever been in her life, and she spread her legs almost without thinking as Alaska’s hand crept higher. The tight dress looked fantastic on her but it was currently constricting her movements so much that she couldn’t lean closer to Alaska the way she wanted to. 

“Can you help me out of this?” she asked quietly, pulling away from their steamy makeout to offer Alaska an awkward smile. The blonde laughed and nodded, reaching around Sharon’s body to unzip the dress and help push it down and off Sharon’s body.

“God,” she whined, and Sharon was worried that something was wrong until she saw the way that Alaska was staring at her tits. “Can I touch?” she asked, looking up to make eye contact, and she looked so earnest that Sharon nodded almost without thinking. Alaska’s hands flew up to cup her breasts, biting her lip as she stared at Sharon with the most intense bedroom eyes she’d ever seen. “You’re so fucking hot,” she breathed. “Fuck, Willam knows my type.”

Sharon giggled at that. “What’s your type, then? I wanna know.” Alaska smiled and pushed her down onto the bed on her back, being exceptionally gentle with her as she did so.

“Willam knows I like a girl with curves,” she answered, hands skimming over Sharon’s waist. “I’m not gonna say anything more than that, but  _ fuck, _ ” she whined, “Your body is just… so perfect. God, I could eat you up. I might just have to,” she added with a wink. Sharon squeezed her thighs together, feeling the heat pooling between them as Alaska gently stroked her bare skin. She pulled back to peel off her leggings, but quickly resumed her position above Sharon and began to kiss down her neck and chest.

“I can take this off, if- if you want,” Sharon stammered, fingering the straps of her bra. Alaska nodded and sat back on her heels to watch Sharon peel the black lace away, a soft gasp escaping her as Sharon revealed her bare breasts. She leaned down, kissing Sharon’s neck again and palming her tits; when Alaska’s mouth moved to one of her breasts she gasped loudly, cursing under her breath at the feeling of Alaska’s tongue on her nipple. She was so gentle and intentional as she sucked and massaged and licked, in a way that Sharon’s ex never had. He was always appreciative of her big boobs, but he preferred to grope and squeeze them; this was something entirely different, and the way Alaska was worshipping her chest made her stomach tighten.

“Feel free to stop me if it’s too much,” Alaska said as she pulled off Sharon’s nipple with a soft  _ pop _ . “I could literally do this all fucking day.”

“No, it’s- it’s good,” Sharon assured her breathily, “It’s really good.”

Alaska flashed her a teasing grin, fingers pressing against Sharon’s panties. “You’re already so wet…” Sharon bit her lip, squirming at Alaska’s teasing and nodding eagerly when Alaska’s fingers hooked in the waistband of her panties.

_ “Please.”  _

Dragging Sharon’s panties down her legs, she gently pushed her thighs apart and licked her lips at the sight of Sharon’s wet pussy, wanting nothing more than to drive her wild. This girl was incredible, and it was such a shock to know that she barely had any sexual experience beyond being used as a pocket pussy by her sleazy ex (Willam’s words, not hers).

“You’re so pretty,” Alaska purred, parting Sharon’s lips with two fingers and watching how she spread. “Fuck, so pretty.”

Sharon flushed. “You’re just saying that,” she mumbled, and Alaska shook her head.

“I wouldn’t lie to a pretty little thing like you,” she promised her in a low voice, dragging her fingers between Sharon’s folds and rubbing her clit. Sharon’s hips twitched at the soft touch and she moaned, overwhelmed. “You like that, baby? You like it when I talk to you like this?” Sharon nodded, blushing harder, and Alaska stole a kiss from her. “Good girl. Can I eat you out, cutie? I’m dying to find out if you taste as sweet as you look.”

“Yeah,” Sharon answered weakly, whimpering when Alaska’s tongue pressed against her pussy, lapping at her folds and tasting her wetness. She gripped the sheets in white-knuckled fists, back arching off the bed as Alaska’s moans vibrated through her body. When she dared to look down at the blonde she found herself meeting dark eyes that stared up at her with teasing defiance, almost as if Alaska was daring her to say something about it. When she sucked on Sharon’s clit, Sharon couldn’t help but emit a high-pitched, whiny moan while her legs shook. Her ex-boyfriend had given her oral before, but it had never been anything like this; truly, Sharon had been starting to think that her clit just wasn’t as sensitive as it was supposed to be. All of that thinking was being thrown out the window now though, as Alaska’s tongue fluttered over the sensitive bud and Sharon threw her head back in ecstasy.

Sharon’s hand found its way into Alaska’s hair, gripping tighter than she probably should have as the blonde brought her closer to the edge with every lick. Pressure was building between Sharon’s trembling thighs, coiling hot and deep in her stomach, and her moans became choked and whiny; Alaska could clearly tell she was close, because she redoubled her efforts.

“ _ Alaska, fuck, I- I’m- I’m gonna- A-Alaska, fuck, Alaskaaaa! _ ”

Her hips bucked against Alaska’s mouth, and she felt the blonde’s hands gripping her hips and pushing them down, grounding her as she came, hard. The initial burst of pleasure traveling through her body eventually fizzled out into a delicious buzz, and Sharon opened her eyes to see Alaska leaning back, watching her. When they made eye contact, Alaska smirked and bent down to lick Sharon one or two more times, cleaning her up before straddling her hips.

“How do you feel?”

Sharon sighed, physically feeling the tension leave her body. “Incredible. Fuck, Alaska, that was… Amazing.”

“I’m glad it was good for you,” she smiled. “It was good for me too.”

“Can I… is there anything I can do for you?” Sharon asked shyly, not entirely confident in her ability to please a woman, but determined to try. Alaska shook her head with a smile.

“I think what I have in mind next will benefit us both,” she answered. Sharon’s eyes widened.

“Next? That wasn’t it?” Alaska snorted in laughter, failing miserably to conceal her amusement despite Sharon’s honest confusion.

“You really haven’t met that many lesbians, have you? We’re good at pleasing our women, Sharon. You’re gonna get as much as you can handle tonight.” Not bothering to let Sharon respond, Alaska hopped off the bed and knelt by her gym bag, unzipping it and rooting through it until she found what she was looking for. Pulling out a strap-on harness and a couple of different-sized dildos, she looked up at Sharon with a dangerous grin. “You wanna try?”

“I… yeah,” Sharon agreed, almost speechless at the array of toys Alaska had brought with her.

“You pick, baby. I suggest starting small and working our way up. We can always go bigger.” She winked, and Sharon felt herself pulse with want. Looking at the various sizes and shapes she’d been presented with, she selected a pink, stylistic toy, about the same size that her ex had been. Taking him had never been a challenge, so she thought it would be best to start with what she was familiar with.

“This one…?”

“Don’t sound so hesitant, Sharon,” Alaska teased, “Tell me exactly what you want. Do you want me to fuck your pussy with that one or not?” Sharon pulsed again at the slight dirty talk, nodding as she picked up the toy, feeling its unfamiliar weight in her hand. She held it out for Alaska to take, watching the blonde slip out of her thong and press her fingers against herself. “Hold on, baby, I just gotta… Mmm…” Sharon watched in arousal as Alaska slid two fingers into her pussy, pumping them slowly before adding a third.

“Are you sure I can’t do something for you?” Sharon blurted out, a little embarrassed that Alaska was taking matters into her own hands-- literally. Alaska shook her head with another laugh, pulling her fingers away and sucking them clean before picking up the harness. She held it up to show Sharon that it had a thick, curved dildo attached to one side, and before Sharon could say anything, she stepped into the harness and pushed the toy inside herself.

“Mmm, fuck, it’s been a while since I used this one,” she smiled, circling her hips against thin air as she tightened the straps. She took the dildo Sharon had chosen from her hands, attaching it to the empty space at her crotch, and Sharon just about died at the sight of her. Sure, she’d seen a dick before, but somehow it was a billion times sexier on a woman, a woman who’d already made her come once with just her mouth.

“You look… wow.”

“I know,” Alaska smiled. “How do you want me? Missionary? Doggie? Cowgirl? I’ll give you whatever you want, baby, I promise you that much.”

Sharon had done a lot of doggie and missionary in her time with her ex; she supposed he preferred the positions that would give him the most control and the most pleasure, so she blushingly told Alaska that she wanted to ride her. The blonde’s eyes lit up as she nodded, and Sharon made room for her to lay down on her back on the bed before straddling her thighs.

“God, you’re gonna look so cute on my dick,” she mumbled, stroking Sharon’s hip. Sharon was about to position herself over the toy when Alaska pushed her back by the hips, shaking her head. “Waitwaitwait,” Alaska rushed out, sitting up halfway to snatch up a bottle of lube that she’d placed on the bed earlier. She drizzled it over her bright pink artificial dick, stroking it almost like it was real, and Sharon couldn’t wait any fucking longer. She had to have her, and she had to have her now. With Alaska’s help, she lined herself up with the dildo and began to sink down, surprised as hell when she took the entire slippery length in a single go like it was nothing.

“You sure you haven’t done this before?” Alaska teased, raising an eyebrow. Sharon shook her head.

“I’m just as surprised as you are. This is about the same size I’m used to…”

“The dick was that bad, huh?” Alaska interrupted with a cheeky grin. “You poor thing, let’s get you something a little bigger. I wanna fuck you right.”

With a little awkward shifting from both parties, they separated and Alaska replaced the first toy with a larger model, a realistic purple cock that Sharon was practically drooling over when she attached it to the harness. This time, when Sharon sank down on the lubed-up toy, she had to be a little slower. Her lips parted in silent pleasure as she lowered herself onto Alaska’s cock, feeling the slick silicone filling her up like nothing she’d ever felt before. 

“Fuck, you’re so big,” she whined, “Feels so good.”

Alaska bit her lip, clearly very turned on by the sight of Sharon sitting on her dick, and gave her thigh a little squeeze. “Yeah, baby, feels good for me too.” Sharon nearly questioned it, but then she remembered the toy currently sheathed inside Alaska, and flushed pink. It had taken her until now to realize that when Alaska fucked her with this strapon, she’d be fucking herself on the toy as well, and that thought made her drip. “Can I fuck you, baby?”

“ _ Please, _ ” Sharon moaned, gasping when Alaska’s hands flew to her hips and guided her to move up and down on her cock, slow and gentle at first. “Oh my god…”

Alaska stopped, looking up at Sharon with wide eyes. “You okay?” she asked, her voice thick with concern. Sharon blushed and nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… a lot.”

“Should we not have switched toys?” Alaska worried, attempting to shift Sharon off. Sharon shook her head, slamming her hips back down in defiance; the unforeseen consequence of this was that both of the toys were thrust into them, and they both let out guttural moans.

“I like this one,” Sharon assured her weakly. “It’s good, it’s just… I’m not used to sex being so  _ good. _ ”

Alaska shook her head sadly, rubbing Sharon’s hip to comfort her. She pulled Sharon up on the toy, helping her start to fuck herself on it, and Sharon didn’t hold back her moans as she rode Alaska. Wanting to shower this gorgeous girl in affection, Alaska flipped their positions while the toy was still inside them both, lifting Sharon’s legs over her shoulder to fuck her deeper. Sharon came embarrassingly quickly, with only a few thrusts of Alaska’s hips, but the blonde didn’t stop there. She kept going.

By the time that Alaska let Sharon tap out she’d lost count of her orgasms, sweaty and shaking against her sheets, her thighs sticky with lube and cum and saliva. Alaska had fucked her hard and fast, then soft and slow, eaten her out again and pressed her fingers into Sharon until she saw stars. She’d managed to cram more pleasure into a single night than Sharon had experienced in her entire life, and Sharon was reeling from it all. As Alaska wiped her toys clean and replaced them in her bag, she moved to gather her clothes from the floor, and Sharon propped herself up on her elbows to watch.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Alaska looked up at her in surprise.

“I didn’t think you’d want me to stay.”

Sharon frowned. “Why not? Of course I want you to stay.”

Alaska set her clothes down on top of her bag, crossing her arms over her torso. “You’re not worried about it being kinda… weird?”

“Why would it be weird?” Sharon asked, genuinely confused. Alaska sighed.

“Willam said you were straight. I figured you just wanted a night of exploration, to loosen up after your breakup.”

Sharon bit her lip, overwhelmed. “I don’t think I’m straight anymore,” she joked weakly, and was pleased when Alaska’s frown gave way to a smile. “I didn’t really have a plan for tonight. It was all Willam’s idea, not mine, so I went into it with pretty much zero expectations. I know we’re strangers, and this is probably just a one-time thing, so… I just kinda wanted to make it last.” She hated being so vulnerable in front of someone she barely knew, but she wanted to be honest with Alaska. Something inside her told her that doing so was really important, and she usually listened to her gut. Alaska, to her credit, crossed the room with a smile to get into Sharon’s bed and spoon her.

“You know that if I stay here, I’ll probably end up fingering you again, right?” Sharon laughed, turning in her arms to snuggle into her chest.

“I’m hoping so.”

-

Willam felt absolutely no guilt about leaving Sharon to await Alaska’s arrival; she knew her best friend would be in capable hands. Truly, she’d been thinking about setting up her two best friends for a while, but Sharon had been clinging to the futile hope of patching things up with her scumbag ex for far too fucking long. Willam was so glad that they’d finally parted ways, and she knew that Alaska would be able to make Sharon feel better. Much, much better.

She didn’t hear anything from Sharon all night, which was a great sign in this case. In fact, she didn’t get a text from Sharon until the morning after. Actually, it was a string of texts, and what a string of texts they were.

**Shar: willam.. holy fuck**

**Shar: i Didn’t know sex could feel so good, does lesbian sex always feel that great??? i never liked it when he ate me out .. i literally thought my clit was broken or something but HOLY SHIT she gave me head like three times and it was incredible !**

**Shar: and her strap game was… immaculate. she’s got crazy stamina tho, wouldn’t let me tap out until i came like nine times..**

**Shar: bitch i’m still cumming on myself.. lesbians are so nasty, willam, you’re all nasty fucking whores !!**

**Shar: would it be thirsty for me to ask her to fuck me again tonight ?? or should i play it cool with her… fuck im twitching i need it again**

**Shar: i woke up this morning to get ready for work and the first thing i thought was “let’s make today a good day” BITCH WHAT!! you know i hate my fucking job !! she’s just .. incredible….**

Willam was in the middle of a laughing fit at the messages when another text came in from Sharon, and she cackled to herself at the thought of Sharon’s world being turned upside down by a single night with Alaska.

**Shar: wait wait wait okay .. i texted her and all i said was “hey” and she replied “you need it again already huh?” she’s so cocky willam !! it’s so fucking hot. WHERE did you find her !**

**Shar: like first of all … yes, i do. so i’ll be over at 11.. also does she like sushi? i wanna take her out for a real date**

**Willam: LMAOOOO I’M DYING OVER HERE**

**Willam: I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN. I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO**

**Shar: ...you did. i’m kinda smitten with her, fuck.**

**Willam: she’s single ;)**

**Shar: yeah i hoped so.. she keeps calling me “baby” it’s making me melt ..**

**Shar: so does she fucking like sushi or not willam i don’t have all day !!**

**Willam: i woulda thought you knew how she felt about fish after last night… yeah she does**

-

“Hey, Alaska?”

“You didn’t answer my question, baby. You need it again?”

Sharon blushed, thankful that Alaska couldn’t see her expression over the phone. “I mean… You were great and all, but…”

“Oh.” Alaska’s voice went flat. “Don’t worry, I get it.”

“What?”

“I said I get it,” Alaska repeated. “You’re straight, I’m not, it’s cool, okay? Don’t worry about it.”

Sharon was incredulous.

“What? No! I was calling to ask you out to dinner!” The other end of the line went silent for a moment, and when Alaska spoke again she could hear the smile in her voice. 

“Oh. Like…”

“Like a date,” Sharon finished for her. “A casual one. Willam said you like sushi, and there’s this really cute place I go to… I’ll text you the details? If you’re down for that. You don’t have to.”

“God, I wish I was there so I could kiss you and make you shut the fuck up,” Alaska chuckled. “You run your mouth when you’re nervous, you know that? It’s really cute. Anyway, yeah, I’ll be there. Text me and I’ll clear my schedule.”

Sharon laughed. “What, just for me?”

When Alaska replied, it was more genuine than anything Sharon’s sleazy ex-boyfriend had ever said to her.

“For you, anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in two days after not writing for months. i hope you enjoyed it! i really appreciate comments <3


End file.
